


30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXIX: Balance of the Crane

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds [29]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: The final tipping point: The crew of the Enterprise risk it all to rescue the children of Daniel and Johnny in part two of this epic adventure!





	1. Prologue

_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXIX: “Balance of the Crane” _

by William “Blissey” Raymer

 

Based on the Sony Pictures Television/Hurwitz & Schlossberg Productions/Overbrook Entertainment for YouTube Originals television series _Cobra Kai_

Created for Television by Josh Heald, Jon Hurwitz and Hayden Schlossberg

 

Based on characters created for the Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. motion picture

 _The Karate Kid_ (1984)

Written by Robert Mark Kamen

and

_ The Next Karate Kid _

Written by Mark Lee

Based on Characters Created by Robert Mark Kamen

 

 

“Thomas Magnum,” “Juliet Higgins,” “Orville 'Rick' Wright” and “Theodore 'T.C.' Calvin” characters taken from

the CBS Television Studios/Universal Television series _Magnum P.I._

Developed for Television by Peter M. Lenkov and Eric Guggenheim

Based on the original television series Created by Donald P. Bellisario and Glen A. Larson

 

 

Princess Rose and “Scarlett Warrior” concepts taken from the _Sofia the First_ fan fiction series

_ The Scarlett Saga _

Created by Ben10Man

 

 

_Dedication: This story is dedicated in loving memory to Glen A. Larson (1937-2014), co-creator of the original_ Magnum P.I. _, out of respect to his body of work—a body of work that is considered required viewing for 80s kids like myself._

 

 

 

_Previously on_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce _..._

 

_The crew of the_ Enterprise _arrived in the Unaligned World of Cobra Kai in order to find the final two Grand Key components needed to defeat the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos._

 

_This time, things seemed to be easier said than done, though—the Key components, Johnny Lawrence and Daniel LaRusso—were rivals stretching back over thirty years to when the two were teenagers and karate students from rival schools who also were fighting over a mutual romance._

 

_However, things began to ease up for William when the A.I.C. launched an unprovoked assault on a training session for Lawrence's Cobra Kai trainees. After revealing the true reason for the attack and his presence in Johnny's world, William began to help Johnny see the light about the true threat._

 

_After witnessing Johnny meet with infamous former Cobra Kai teacher John Kreese, William photographed the meeting and testified on Daniel's behalf at a meeting of the committee organizing the following year's All-Valley Under-18 Karate Tournament. Daniel asked William if he wanted to meet a friend of Daniel's the next day._

 

_After visiting the grave of Daniel's former teacher, William revealed to Daniel the same things about the A.I.C. that he revealed to Johnny. It was then that Sofia revealed to William that she had received a ransom note from the A.I.C. It claimed that they had kidnapped the son of Johnny Lawrence and the daughter of Daniel LaRusso and would only release them if William ended the Scarlett Army's crusade against the A.I.C...._

 

 

 

_PROLOGUE_

 

 

_Aboard_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A _, Conference Lounge_

_In Orbit of the Unaligned World of Cobra Kai_

_Ship's Status: Tactical Alert_

 

 

King William of Cinnabar took his former place at the head of the Conference Lounge table as the rest of the _Enterprise_ 's senior officers took their seats. A whistle sounded on the room's communications pickups.

 

 

“ _Your Majesty, this is Rose. John Lawrence and Daniel LaRusso have been transported to the ship as per your order. What do you want done with them?_ ” Princess Rose asked. “Have them brought to the Conference Lounge by security escort,” William said. “If they ask, tell them it is for their own safety and that I'll explain the reasons for their being brought aboard when they get here.”

 

“ _Aye, sir,_ ” Rose said. A few minutes later, a pair of Gold Squadron pilots escorted John Lawrence and Daniel LaRusso into the Conference Lounge. “Dismissed,” William said. The two pilots saluted William and exited the room.

 

 

“Welcome aboard, you two,” William said. “Please take seats next to Queen Sofia.” Johnny and Daniel sat next to William's wife, Queen Sofia. “Remember when I told you two about the A.I.C.?” William asked.

 

Johnny and Daniel nodded as they remembered what William had each told them about the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos. “Well, they have played their hand, and it concerns your children,” William said.

 

William made a piece of paper appear in his hands. “My wife, Queen Sofia, received this note at our safe house in Reseda,” William said. “Made using pieces of paper cut from magazines, it reads: 'We have the children of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence. Give up your foolish crusade against us immediately, or see them perish in the most gruesome fashion you can imagine.' It is signed by the Great Leader of the A.I.C., Xur.”

 

 

Johnny and Daniel shared shocked looks. “Based on our investigations, we have determined that Daniel's daughter, Samantha, and Johnny's son, Robby Keene, have been captured by the A.I.C.,” William said. “Do not be worried, however.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about, 'Do not be worried?'” Johnny asked. “I have placed the entire operational might of the Scarlett Army on the case, Johnny,” William said.

 

 

“ _Bridge to King William. We're receiving a hail from Scarlett Army Intelligence,_ ” Rose said. “Speak of the devil. Put it through in here,” William said. The Conference Lounge lights dimmed and a holographic display formed. On it was the visage of a blond-haired woman.

 

“ _Your Majesty, this is Juliet Higgins from Scarlett Army Intelligence, Unaligned World of NCIS division. Please respond,_ ” the woman said in a British accent. “Go ahead, Ms. Higgins. We're listening,” William said.

 

 

“ _We've located a possible link in this world to the kidnapping of Samantha LaRusso and Robby Keene,_ ” Higgins said. “ _Please come to the Masters estate in Hawaii as soon as possible and speak to the private detective who I hired for this job._ ”

 

“Very well, Ms. Higgins. We'll be there at once,” William said. “Bridge, set course for the Unaligned World of NCIS. Hold until we retrieve _Gavan's Glory II_.” “ _According to scanners,_ Gavan's Glory II _has been in Landing Bay 2 ever since you returned to the ship, sir,_ ” Rose said.

 

 

 

William smiled at his friends and family. “Then engage at your leisure,” William said. “ _Aye, sir,_ ” Rose said. William dismissed the crew as the _Enterprise_ sailed into a dimensional fold. However, Johnny and Daniel remained in their seats.

 

“Johnny, Daniel, I know you have no reason to trust me, seeing as we've only basically just met, but I can guarantee you one thing,” William said. “We _will_ rescue your children.” Daniel and Johnny shared a hopeful expression before Johnny said, “I sure hope you can.”

 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the Editor: The following personal journal entry was declassified by Scarlett Army Intelligence. Some portions may have been redacted for security and privacy purposes.

_CHAPTER ONE_

 

 

_My name is Thomas Magnum. I am a former member of U.S. Navy Intelligence, but after my unit was captured in Afghanistan and held as prisoners of war, I decided that a change of pace was in order._

 

 _So, I decided to become a private investigator after leaving the service to return to civilian life. In order to supplement my...somewhat_ meager _...income from being a private eye (and to recover losses from a particularly nasty divorce), I accepted an offer to become the live-in security consultant for_ New York Times _best-selling author Robin Masters. This was at his request, in return for my old unit letting him embed with us while in Afghanistan and letting him use some of our experiences as inspiration for his novels._

 

 

_It went on like this for nearly a year, under the close supervision of Juliet Higgins, Mr. Masters' majordomo and a disavowed former MI6 agent. I went on cases with my friends T.C. and Rick, running away from Mr. Masters' Dobermans Zeus and Apollo, and so on._

 

_That was, however, until Higgins told me about a kidnapping case that would change my life forever..._

 

 

 

_Unaligned World of NCIS_

_The Estate of Robin Masters (a/k/a “Robin's Nest”)_

_North Shore, Oahu Island, Hawaii_

 

 

Magnum heard a knock on the door of the guest house he lived in on the Masters Estate and stirred in his bed. A familiar British-accented voice came from the other side of the door. “ _Magnum, come on and wake up!_ ” Higgins said.

 

 

After throwing on a T-shirt and shorts, Magnum opened the door and saw Higgins—minus the dogs Zeus and Apollo, who would normally be with Higgins on a walk around the estate that time of the morning. “Higgins, do you have any idea what time it is?” Magnum asked groggily.

 

“Yes, and I do apologize for interrupting your so-called 'beauty sleep,' but wake up and get dressed,” Higgins said. “I received a call from a pair of clients who want your help on a case.” “What kind of case?” Magnum asked.

 

 

“A kidnapping case,” Higgins said as Magnum let Higgins into the guest house. “A pair of entrepreneurs from the mainland—who also conduct business here on the islands on occasion—need your help to find their children. They claim that money is no object and that only the safety of their children is of supreme importance. They also said that they were on their way from Inouye Airport and they would get here within the hour. Just enough time for you to take a shower, get dressed and call T.C. and Rick over here. I'm quite sure you might need their help.”

 

 

 

As soon as Magnum had taken a shower and got dressed for the day, he did indeed call both of his best friends from the Afghanistan ordeal over to the guest house. Theodore Calvin (or “T.C.”) shook his head. “Sounds like another dangerous one, Magnum. I'm out,” he said. “Me too,” Orville Wright (or “Rick” as he preferred to introduce himself) added, nodding his head in agreement with T.C.'s statement.

 

“Guys, the clients told Higgins that they are willing to pay whatever it takes to get their kids back. Imagine it: all three of us set for life!” Magnum said. “I can imagine quite a lot,” Rick said. “All right, Magnum. I'm in if T.C. is in.”

 

 

With that, both Magnum's and Rick's heads turned to T.C., who gave an exasperated sigh. “My helicopter does need some serious repairs after that last escapade you roped me into, Magnum,” T.C. said. “Very well.”

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, on a long and winding road leaving Honolulu's airport for the Masters estate, William was at the wheel of of his silver Jeep Grand Cherokee—suitably redecorated with Hawaii license plates—with Sofia in the forward passenger's seat. Johnny and Daniel were in the back passenger seats.

 

“Are you sure this Thomas Magnum character is as good as he says it is?” Johnny asked, referring to the claims made by Magnum in the data files provided by Higgins to the _Enterprise_. “As good...if not even more so,” William said.

 

William leaned over and looked at the Jeep's GPS display. On it, the green arrow indicating the Jeep was closing towards their destination. As the Jeep pulled up to an intercom terminal in front of the gate to the Masters Estate, William could see two Doberman Pinschers whom he knew to be Zeus and Apollo.

 

 

 

William tapped the intercom code he had been given by Juliet Higgins into the keypad. “ _Hello?_ ” Higgins' voice said. “Ms. Higgins, this is King William and Queen Sofia,” William said. “We have John Lawrence and Daniel LaRusso with us.”

 

“ _On our way,_ ” Higgins said. William got out of the Jeep and made his way to the gate, where Zeus growled...at least as far as Johnny and Daniel could understand. William and Sofia, though, could hear Zeus say, “That's far enough until Juliet gives you the all-clear.”

 

 

William stopped and held up his hands in a gesture of compliance. “It's okay, Zeus,” William said. “We're here to see Juliet.”

 

“You can understand us?” Apollo said as Sofia got out of the Jeep and approached where William stood. “We both can, Apollo,” Sofia said, reaching under her tank-top to reveal her Amulet of Avalor; while William unbuttoned his sport jacket just enough to reveal his Amulet of Astris.

 

 

 

“It _is_ King William and Queen Sofia,” Apollo said, playfully swinging his paw at Zeus. “Okay, you were right...for once,” Zeus said. “But still, I must ask that you remain where you are until Juliet arrives.”

 

“Of course, Zeus. This _is_ your home, after all,” William said. And so, William stood looking at Zeus and Apollo until Higgins led Magnum, T.C. and Rick up to the estate gate. William gestured for Johnny and Daniel to step forward. “Thomas Magnum, these are your clients: John Lawrence and Daniel LaRusso,” Higgins said.

 

William stood next to Johnny, while Sofia stood next to Daniel. “Mr. Magnum, I'm William Bellisario, business manager for Mr. Lawrence, who is the owner of the nationally-renowned chain of karate schools known as Cobra Kai,” William said. “My counterpart is Sofia Larson.”

 

 

Sofia spoke up. “I am the business manager for Daniel LaRusso, who runs LaRusso Auto—a chain of luxury automobile dealerships throughout the Western United States,” Sofia said. “As we told Ms. Higgins, our clients put together have enough money that any individual who can help recover their children safely will be well taken care of for the rest of their lives.”

 

Johnny and Daniel stepped forward. “Mr. Magnum, we need your help,” Johnny said. “Ms. Higgins told us about your case records. That's why we came to you for assistance,” Daniel said. “You're the only one we can count on.”

 

 

Magnum smiled at Johnny and Daniel. “Mr. LaRusso, Mr. Lawrence, I'll take the job if I get paid $100 a day plus expenses,” he said. Johnny turned to Daniel and mouthed, “Sounds reasonable.” Daniel responded in kind, mouthing “Agreed.”

 

Johnny then turned back to face Magnum and extended his hand. “Mr. Magnum, you have yourself a deal,” Johnny said. Magnum shook Johnny's hand.

 


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING: While writing on this story began before the release of Season 2 of Cobra Kai, I was able to work events from Season 2 into this chapter. As a result, a MASSIVE spoiler warning is now in effect for the remainder of this story. If you have not watched Season 2 of Cobra Kai, LEAVE NOW, go watch it, then come back. You have been warned.

_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXIX: “Balance of the Crane” _

 

 

_CHAPTER TWO_

 

 

That night, a silent figure crept up to the door of the guest house Magnum lived in on the Masters estate and knocked on it. Magnum opened the door and gasped in surprise at what he saw: a pink egg-shaped creature unlike anything he had ever seen before. “ _Chansey Chansey!_ ” it said.

 

Magnum looked down and saw a signboard around the creature's neck. It read: “Your check for your first day on the case. Signed, John Lawrence and Daniel LaRusso.” In the creature's hand was a check, signed by “William Bellisario” and counter-signed by “Sofia Larson,” in the amount of $475.34 for “services rendered, Day 1.”

 

“ _Chansey!_ ” the creature said, holding the check up to Magnum for him to take. “Um, thank you,” Magnum said before taking the check and shaking his head before shutting the front door of the guest house.

 

 

Inside, T.C. and Rick were looking at Magnum. “What was it?” T.C. asked. “My first check for the Lawrence-LaRusso kidnapping,” Magnum said. “Other than that, you wouldn't believe me if I told you.”

 

 

 

Outside, the pink egg creature waddled up to a figure standing in the bushes, safely out of sight of anyone in the guest house. “Package delivered,” the creature said to the figure. William smiled at Lucky, the Chansey he received from Unaligned World of Pokémon Grand Key component Ash Ketchum.

 

“Well done, Lucky. Return!” William whispered, holding up the Safari Poké Ball Lucky came from. A red light shot out from the Poké Ball and enveloped Lucky. Lucky dissolved into the red light and flowed back into the Safari Ball.

 

After returning Lucky's Safari Ball to the utility belt around his waist, William used his Scarlett Warrior powers to return to _Gavan's Glory II_ 's landing site.

 

 

 

 

The next morning, in his quarters aboard the _Enterprise_ , Johnny was eating a plate of eggs and bacon that he had replicated when his door chime sounded. “Come in,” Johnny said. The doors slid open, revealing Ensign Zenon Kar.

 

“ _Sensei_ Lawrence, I'm Ensign Zenon Kar,” Zenon said, bowing to Johnny. “King William and Queen Sofia asked me to inform you about some things we've discovered. May I come in?” “Of course,” Johnny said.

 

 

Zenon nodded, then walked into Johnny's quarters—the doors sliding shut behind her. “Has there been any word from Thomas Magnum about my son and LaRusso's daughter?” Johnny asked. “None that I know of,” Zenon said. “However, I have some information about your world that King William feels you should be told.”

 

Johnny gestured for Zenon to sit down in a chair. “Mind if I keep eating?” Johnny asked. “Go right ahead,” Zenon said. “I had mine already.” “So, what did William send you to tell me?” Johnny asked. Zenon reached into the satchel on her shoulder and withdrew a display p.a.d.

 

 

“Are you familiar with an individual named Thomas Garrison?” Zenon asked, reading from the p.a.d.'s display. Johnny dropped his fork. “Tommy? He was one of my friends and fellow students in Cobra Kai 34 years ago,” Johnny said. “What happened?”

 

“Well, the Scarlett Army's Office of Special Projects division sent King William a file from their temporally-secure data core,” Zenon said. “It mentioned that Mr. Garrison passed away of cancer during a road trip he, you and your fellow Cobra Kai members were on.”

 

 

“I don't remember any of that,” Johnny said. “Well, here's the thing,” Zenon said. “These events were erased from history when members of the O.S.P. unit were able to cure Mr. Garrison's cancer, leading to a whole new chain of events.”

 

“What kind of events?” Johnny asked. “According to the O.S.P. file, while you were away from the Cobra Kai _dojo_ to attend to this road trip with your friends—and eventually, Thomas Garrison's funeral—John Kreese began to teach your students using the same aggressive ways that he taught to you 34 years ago,” Zenon said, continuing to read from the p.a.d.'s display.

 

“A series of events unfurled, culminating in an accident during a fight at West Valley High School that led to Miguel Diaz, Samantha LaRusso and Robby Keene being sent to the hospital with varying degrees of injury. While you were dealing with what had happened, John Kreese was able to convince the landlord of the strip mall where the Cobra Kai _dojo_ was located to transfer the lease from you to him, effectively taking the _dojo_ out from under you,” Zenon said. “Thanks to the O.S.P. operatives who helped Thomas Garrison, these events have been erased from history.”

 

 

“But if history was changed, how could you still know what happened?” Johnny said. “Like I said, the O.S.P.'s data core has a technology that prevents changes to history from affecting its contents, allowing O.S.P. operatives to utilize information from alternative timelines to help influence decisions that need to be made in this timeline,” Zenon said.

 

“And are you an operative?” Johnny asked. “Cetus-Lupeedus, no,” Zenon said. “I'm only fourteen years old. And besides, I'm a Grand Key component, same as you and Daniel LaRusso are.”

 

 

A chime sounded on the _Enterprise_ 's communications system. “ _King William to Ensign Kar,_ ” William said. “Go ahead, William,” Zenon said. “ _If you're still with Johnny Lawrence, can you bring him up to the Bridge? Thomas Magnum may have found them_ ,” William said.

 

“On our way,” Zenon said. “Kar, out.” Zenon and Johnny exited his quarters.

 

 

 

On the Bridge, Mal gestured for Zenon and Johnny to go into the Ready Room, where William, Daniel and Sofia were waiting. “You're dismissed, Zenon,” William said. Zenon nodded, then left the Ready Room.

 

“Johnny, Daniel, Magnum has tracked Robby and Samantha to a wooden area outside Kona,” William said. “I've already got the King's Hand and the Rangers down at _Gavan's Glory II_ waiting for us before we take off.”

 

“Then let's go,” Daniel said. William smiled at Daniel and Johnny. “Very well,” William said.

 

 

_::TBC::_

 


	4. Chapter Three

_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXIX: “Balance of the Crane” _

 

 

_CHAPTER THREE_

 

 

_Gavan's Glory II_ resolved in a wooden area near Scarlett Cove, the place where William's aunt—the late Queen Scarlett of Cinnabar—met her fate. As soon as William read the coordinates on his display, he felt a shudder run down his spine.

 

A voice brought William back to the present. “Your Majesty, are you all right?” the voice asked. William turned around and saw Army Criminal Investigation Division Agent Steve Evans, a member of the King's Hand.

 

 

“Yeah, Steve, I am,” William said, anger starting to seep into his voice. “Its just that the A.I.C. sure must have a collective set of balls the size of grapefruits to put their facilities here so close to where Aunt Scarlett died.” “Well, don't worry, Your Majesty,” a female voice said. “We'll be here to help you and Queen Sofia get past this and rescue Samantha LaRusso and Robby Keene.”

 

 

William and Steve turned around and saw Uma, King's Hand member from the World of Descendants, and the other four members of the King's Hand. One raised her hand. “Your Majesty, I learned a few things from an old friend of mine that we might be able to use,” she said. “Yes, Miss Blu?” William said.

 

Poppy Blu, King's Hand member from the World of Kim Possible, smiled. “You'll just have to wait and see,” she said. “That, and Tory here has been itching to show off her moves, too.” Victoria “Tory” Morris, King's Hand member from the Unaligned World of Cobra Kai, nodded.

 

 

“Maybe we can prove that the Cobra Kai style is not bad in of itself,” Tory said. “After all, _Sensei_ Lawrence once taught us that karate is neither good nor bad...only the way one is taught makes it one or the other.” “Well said, Miss Morris,” Johnny said. “Let's go. Mr. LaRusso and Mr. Lawrence are waiting to see their children again,” William added.

 

Suddenly, a beeping erupted from the central control pedestal. Uma read from one of the displays and frowned. “What's wrong, Uma?” William asked. “Any plans we may have had for the rescue have just been flushed down the toilet,” Uma said.

 

 

 

William, Sofia, the Rangers, Daniel, Johnny and the other King's Hand members moved over behind Uma, who was gesturing to the monitor. “I think they've rescued themselves,” Uma said. William gasped as he watched the A.I.C. compound explode into fire and debris...though not before Samantha LaRusso and Robby Keene appeared from a hidden entrance.

 

William snapped his fingers, making the doors off of _Gavan's Glory II_ open. “Evans, Blu, get out there and get them in here!” William said. “Yes, sir!” Steve said before he and Poppy ran off the ship.

 

 

As they limped away from the smoldering remains of the A.I.C. compound, Samantha LaRusso looked into the eyes of Robby Keene. “Not how I imagined our first anniversary as a couple,” Samantha said. “But at least we made it out of that hellhole together,” Robby said before kissing Samantha.

 

Two people ran up to where Samantha and Robby were standing. “Miss LaRusso, Mr. Keene, I am Steve Evans, and this is Poppy Blu. We're here to escort you to where your fathers are waiting for you,” the man with short brown and gray hair said.

 

 

“Dad?” both Samantha and Robby said at once. “Yes, they're waiting for you,” Poppy said. “Let's get out of here though. No telling if there are any A.I.C. reinforcements en route.”

 

Samantha and Robby followed Steve and Poppy back to _Gavan's Glory II_ , where once they entered the control room, they embraced their fathers. “Daddy, I thought we'd never see you both again,” Samantha said.

 

“Same here, Sam,” Daniel said. “What happened, anyway?” Johnny said. “We were leaving the Miyagi-do _dojo_ to go on a date, Dad,” Robby said. “Next thing we knew, we were attacked. The man who led our attackers had us blindfolded, but I could still smell that cigar.”

 

 

“Cigar?!” William, Daniel and Johnny all said at once. As Samantha and Robby continued to describe the events surrounding their captivity and escape, they all came to the realization of who was responsible for what had happened.

 

“As soon as we get back to the _Enterprise_ and get you both fixed up, we'll head back to the Unaligned World of Cobra Kai and take case of that son-of-a-bitch Kreese once and for all,” William said. “Uma, get us going.”

 

 

“Aye, sir,” Uma said before programming the engines and activating them.

 

 

_::TBC::_

 


	5. Chapter Four

_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXIX: “Balance of the Crane” _

 

_CHAPTER FOUR_

 

 

 

_Ship's Log, supplemental, Sebastian Lund recording._

 

Gavan's Glory II _has returned to the_ Enterprise _with both Samantha LaRusso and Robby Keene in satisfactory condition, although they are currently in Sickbay receiving a once-over by Doctor McStuffins. We are preparing to return to the Unaligned World of Cobra Kai and confront John Kreese, who we have determined was responsible for the kidnapping._

 

 

 

_Aboard_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A

_Sickbay_

 

 

William stood with Johnny and Daniel as Doctor Joanne “Doc” McStuffins finished scanning Samantha and Robby. Once she was done, Doc walked up to where William, Johnny and Daniel were standing. “How are they, Doc?” William asked.

 

“Considering what they had apparently gone through while in captivity, I'd say that both Miss LaRusso and Mr. Keene are in surprisingly good health,” Doc said. “You can go see them. Just keep it brief, as I recommend they get as much rest as possible in order to completely recover.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor,” Johnny said. Daniel nodded his agreement before they entered the exam room, where Samantha and Robby were reclining on their biobeds. “There's one last bit of business I need to attend to before we go after John Kreese,” William said. Using the powers of the Scarlett Warrior, William dissolved into red mist.

 

 

 

 

_Unaligned World of NCIS_

_Estate of Robin Masters_

 

 

William appeared at the gate of the Masters estate, his Jeep Grand Cherokee appearing behind him. Tapping the intercom control, William made three checks appear in his hands. Magnum, T.C. and Rick approached, accompanied by Higgins.

 

“Mr. Bellisario, did you find them?” Magnum said as Higgins opened the gate, allowing William entrance. “Yes, we did, Mr. Magnum,” William said. “As we agreed, with the safe recovery of Mr. Keene and Ms. LaRusso, here are checks signed by Messrs. Lawrence and LaRusso in the amount of $50,000 each.”

 

William handed each check to the individual whose name appeared on it. “In addition, Mr. Calvin, we have arranged for a full repair procedure on your helicopter. Consider it a bonus for your hard work on the case,” William said. “Thank you,” T.C. said. “If we ever need your help again, Mr. Magnum, we'll call,” William said. “Good-bye.”

 

 

William bowed to Higgins, Magnum, Rick and T.C. before leaving the grounds, getting into the Jeep, and driving off. As soon as he was safely out of sight of Magnum, Rick and T.C., William stopped the Jeep and made himself and the Jeep disappear in red mist, resolving in the land vehicle deployment bay on _Gavan's Glory II_.

 

As soon as William entered the control room, Steve tapped a control on his communicator. “Agent Evans to Bridge. King William is back aboard. You can proceed to the Unaligned World of Cobra Kai whenever you are ready,” he said. “ _Acknowledged, Agent Evans,_ ” Mal said. “ _Mal, out._ ”

 

William stepped off _Gavan's Glory II_ and made his way to the Bridge. There, Mal sat in the command chair and watched as the dimensional energy flowed past the _Enterprise_ on the viewscreen. “Status report, Mal, William said.

 

 

“We are on course back to the Unaligned World of Cobra Kai as you ordered,” Mal said. “We should be back there in two hours.” “Good,” William said. “Now that we know that John Kreese is the A.I.C. action commander responsible for Samantha and Robby's kidnapping, we cannot afford to take any chances. I have the conn.”

 

Mal nodded, then stood from the command chair. William smiled at Mal before sitting down. Tapping a key on the arm of the command chair, William took a deep breath. “Attention, all hands. This is King William, he began. “As you are no doubt aware by now, we have rescued Samantha LaRusso and Robby Keene.”

 

 

“What you were not aware of...before now...is that we has officially determined that John Kreese is the A.I.C. action commander in the Unaligned World of Cobra Kai,” William continued. “He was responsible for the kidnapping. And per information provided to us by the Army's Office of Special Projects, he was attempting to stage a coup on the Cobra Kai _dojo_.”

 

“This attempt was thwarted thanks to the heroic actions of the operatives of the O.S.P. But with his main plan against the Unaligned World of Cobra Kai now no longer an option, we can now consider John Kreese even more dangerous than he ever has been before. All hands, go to Tactical Alert. We are now in battle operations mode, and will remain as such until John Kreese is defeated. King William, out.”

 

 

 

The Bridge lights dimmed and alert panels began to glow red as the _Enterprise_ began to prepare for battle. William began to drum his fingers on the arm of the command chair as he watched the dimensional waves continue to pass the ship.

 

 

 

 

 

_Aboard_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A

_Main Bridge_

_Arriving in the Unaligned World of Cobra Kai_

_Two Hours Later_

 

 

William had muted the Tactical Alert Klaxons, but the Bridge was still colored blood red as the image on the viewcreen began to clear, revealing the Earth of the Unaligned World of Cobra Kai. “Assume standard orbit,” William ordered.

 

“Yes, sir,” Mal said. “Here's what we're going to do,” William said. “Queen Sofia and the Rangers will take positions at the back door to the Cobra Kai _dojo_ in order to prevent Kreese from escaping by that route. Meanwhile, Johnny, Daniel and I will be at the front door.”

 

 

“William, do you mind if we make a pit stop first?” Daniel asked. “What do you have in mind?” William asked.

 

 

_::TBC::_

 

 

 


	6. Chapter Five

_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXIX: “Balance of the Crane” _

 

_CHAPTER FIVE_

 

 

 

_Unaligned World of Cobra Kai_

_LaRusso Family Residence_

_Encino, California_

 

 

Amanda LaRusso was worried out of her mind—not just for her missing daughter, but for her husband. Suddenly, her doorbell rang. Amanda's heart sank as she made her way to the door and opened it. She almost fainted when she saw both Daniel and Samantha.

 

“You're both all right!” Amanda said before hugging both Daniel and Samantha. “I was so worried about both of you!”

 

 

Daniel cocked an eyebrow. “Why both of us?” Daniel asked. “I can understand why you were worried about our daughter, but why me?” “Knowing you, you would have done something harsh while looking for Sam,” Amanda said.

 

Daniel sheepishly shook his head, then gestured to somewhere out of Amanda's sight. “That's because I had this guy helping look for her,” he said. Amanda watched as a well-dressed man got out of a Jeep parked next to Daniel's car and walked up to the front door. “This is William Edwards,” Daniel said.

 

 

“You're the guy Daniel told me—the one who testified about Johnny Lawrence,” Amanda said. “Please come in.” “Sorry, Mrs. LaRusso, but we three don't have any time,” William said. “Johnny and Robby Keene are waiting for us.”

 

“What do you mean, 'us?'” Amanda asked. “We discovered that Johnny had nothing to do with all this,” Daniel said. “Like he did 34 years ago, John Kreese has been manipulating everything that has been going on since the All-Valley.”

 

“Including our kidnapping, Mom,” Samantha said. “Dad, Mr. Edwards and I are joining up with Mr. Lawrence and Robby to confront John Kreese.”

 

“Out of the question,” Amanda said. “That is a job for the police.”

 

 

“Well, like I said, Mrs. LaRusso, we don't have time for this,” William said before revealing an _Enterprise_ hypospray from the sleeve of his jacket and injecting Amanda. “Help me put her on the couch,” William said as Amanda began to slacken.

 

Daniel grabbed Amanda by the legs and, along with William holding her upper body under the armpits, laid Amanda on the living room couch. “Where we're going, Amanda, you cannot follow,” Daniel said before kissing Amanda on the forehead.

 

 

“What was that that you shot my mom with?” Samantha said. “A sedative,” William said as he loaded a new ampule of the same sedative he shot Amanda with and pocketing the hypo in a hidden pocket in the sleeve of his suit. “She'll be fine. The important thing is, we need to meet up with Johnny, Robby and the Rangers. Sam, before we go, you'll need this.”

 

William made the Megaforce Change Key of GaoRed, leader of Hyakuju Sentai Gaoranger, appear in his hand. He then handed the Key to Samantha. As William expected, the Key glistened in red before dissolving and merging with Samantha's body.

 

“You'll know what to do,” Daniel said. “If you say so, Dad,” Samantha said.

 

 

At the rendezvous point a mile from the Cobra Kai _dojo_ , Sofia, Johnny, Robby and the other Rangers saw William, Daniel and Samantha arrive. “I sense you gave her a Key, William,” Sofia said, gesturing to Samantha.

 

“I did, Sofia,” William said. “Now I have to give one to Robby.” William thought for a moment, then remembered which Key would be the perfect counterpart to the GaoRed Key he gave to Samantha. “Robby, come over here,” William said.

 

Robby walked over to where William stood. “As you are a Grand Key component just like Samantha and both of your fathers, you need a Megaforce Change Key like they also have,” William said.

 

 

William handed Robby the Key of Kamen Rider Agito. It dissolved into black and gold light, which merged with Robby. A belt formed around Robby's waist. “How do I use this?” Robby said, gesturing to the belt.

 

“Apparently, the Key imbues the person who absorbs it all of the knowledge of how to use its power,” Johnny said to Robby. “I see, Dad,” Robby said. “Before we do this, I have a confession to make.” “You're in a relationship with LaRusso's daughter,” Johnny said.

 

“But, how...” Robby started. “I've known ever since just after the Valley Expo,” Johnny said. “Miguel told me how after he and Samantha broke up, he saw you two kissing at the Valley Expo.” Johnny turned to look at Daniel and Samantha.

 

 

“I never told you about my first love, Ali,” Johnny continued. “Actually, Ali is _our_ first love.” Johnny gestured with his thumb to Daniel. “My downfall started when I tried to get her back from Daniel. Just remember one thing, and you can continue to date Samantha,” Johnny said.

 

“Yes, Dad?” Robby asked. “If there ever comes a time when you love her, but she no longer loves you, just let her go,” Johnny said. “It will go better for you both.” “I understand,” Robby said.

 

 

As Johnny and Robby were talking, William saw Samantha talking on her phone. “Sam, what's going on? Who are you taking to?” William asked. “Getting some backup,” Samantha said. Suddenly, a thought came to William's mind. “You think that if Kreese really is the A.I.C. action commander, he'll have A.I.C. troops in there with him?” William asked, gesturing in the direction of the Cobra Kai _dojo_.

 

“More than that,” Samantha said. “My friend, Aisha—who is a Cobra Kai student—has been telling me in recent weeks that there has been a major schism between students who believe in Johnny's teaching style and that of John Kreese. I have been making sure to only contact those Cobra Kai students who believe in Johnny's teachings, as I am sure that Kreese also has Cobra Kai students who believe in _his_ teachings in there with him.”

 

 

A few minutes later, William noticed several cars and other modes of transportation arrive at the rendezvous point. As they got out, William noticed that all of them were clad in Cobra Kai karate _gi_ s. One of them stepped up to Johnny.

 

“We're here to defend the honor of your teachings, _sensei,_ ” the student said. William recognized the student as Miguel Diaz. William heard a burst of _Enterprise_ transporter energy behind him. He turned and saw Tory resolve from the beam, clad in her Cobra Kai _gi._

 

“Ms. Morris, what are you doing down here?” William said. “Your Majesty, I am here not as a member of the King's Hand, but as a student of the Cobra Kai who wants to defend her _sensei_ ,” Tory said. She then turned to face Johnny and bowed to him.

 

 

“Very well,” Johnny said. “As long as you remember that when this is over, your first duty is to King William, not to me or the Cobra Kai. Is that understood?” “Yes, _sensei_ ,” Tory said. “Now that our forces are gathered, let's give Kreese the biggest snake bite of all time!”

 

 

 

With that rousing send-off, William set the operation into motion. In the alley behind the Cobra Kai _dojo_ , Sofia stood with the Rangers. “William has sent the signal,” Sofia said, opening her eyes. “Mal?” Mal nodded, then stepped forward and spread a thin paste of plastic explosive at the base of the rear door of the _dojo_. After affixing a timing detonator, Mal whispered, “How long should I set the delay for?”

 

“Thirty seconds,” Sofia whispered. “That should be plenty of time to get to a safe distance before the plastic explosives blow.” Mall nodded, then tapped a series of controls on the detonator. “:30” appeared on the display. Mal then tapped the “Enable” button.

 

As the timer began to tick down, the six Rangers—Sofia, Mal, Chad Danforth, Sito Jaxa, Lennier and Rose—ran as fast as they could behind a huge steel dumpster. Then, when the timer hit “:00,” the explosive detonated, blasting the door off of its hinges.

 

 

 

Moments before the explosion, John Kreese sat in what was supposed to be Johnny's office within the Cobra Kai _dojo_ and used a match to light a huge Cuban cigar. But before he could take a single puff, the entire building was rocked by an explosion.

 

Kreese snuffed out the cigar, then ran to the back door to see what happened. Through the smoke that resulted from the explosion, he could see the six Rangers. “Mr. Kreese, we need to talk,” Sofia said. Kreese turned around and ran towards the front door of the _dojo_.

 

 

But he was met there by William, Johnny and Daniel. “Johnny, I heard about your son. Is he all right?” Kreese asked. Johnny nodded at Daniel. The two former rivals then turned back to face Kreese and punched him in the nose.

 

“What happened?” Kreese said. “Save it,” William said. “We know that you had the A.I.C. kidnap Robby and Samantha.”

 

 

“So what if I did?” Kreese said. “'So what?!?'” a voice called out. Johnny and Daniel parted to reveal Robby and Samantha. “You have been trying to get back at me all this time,” Daniel said. “But you went too far when you used your A.I.C. soldiers to kidnap children who had nothing to do with what happened 34 years ago!”

 

“You mentioned the A.I.C.,” Kreese said. He then tapped a button on his watch. “Energize.” A.I.C. transporter energy deposited a combination of A.I.C. soldiers and Kreese-aligned Cobra Kai students between the two teams.

 

 

“As you can now plainly see, _Your Majesty,_ you and your fighters are now outnumbered a hundred to one,” Kreese said as he smugly lit another cigar and took a puff. He then blew the smoke into William's face. “Who said those are _all_ of my fighters?” William said before closing his eyes.

 

Suddenly, red mist filled the _dojo_. It cleared to reveal all of the Lawrence-aligned Cobra Kai students, led by Miguel and Tory. Johnny walked up to where Miguel and Tory stood. “What was it you always said to us, John?” Johnny asked. “Oh, yes, I remember.”

 

He then withdrew a black headband from a pocket of his jeans and tied it around his head. He turned to face his students. “'Cobra Kai never dies,'” Johnny said. “Well, Cobra Kai may never die, but tonight, _your_ Cobra Kai dies the death it deserves.”

 

 

 

At that, Johnny sent a sharp elbow into Kreese's ribs. With that blow, the fight was on. Johnny's Cobra Kai students focused their attention on Kreese's students, while William, the Rangers, Johnny, Robby, Daniel and Samantha focused on Kreese and the A.I.C. soldiers.

 

As Kreese noticed his numbers were thinning, he laughed at William, Johnny and Daniel. “You think you've won, huh, King William?” Kreese said before tapping the same control on his watch that summoned the A.I.C. soldiers and his Cobra Kai students. However, nothing happened.

 

“I'd say we _have_ won, Mr. Kreese,” William said. Making the hypospray appear from its hiding spot in the cuff of his jacket, William continued to speak. “I had the _Enterprise_ bombard this area with radiation that blocked your A.I.C. transporters from operating.”

 

 

In a rage, Kreese came after William. William sidestepped all of Kreese's planned attacks. However, instead of attacking himself, William jammed the tip of the hypospray against Kreese's neck. The last thing Kreese would remember before the sedative took full effect was William grabbing Kreese's nose and making a honking sound.

 

 

 

_::TBC::_

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter Six

_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXIX: “Balance of the Crane” _

 

 

_CHAPTER SIX_

 

 

 

_Ship's Log, Mission Date 1,270, Princess Consort Mal recording._

 

_With John Kreese and his A.I.C. forces safely in custody, we can safely close the books on our mission here in the Unaligned World of Cobra Kai._

 

 

_Unaligned World of Cobra Kai_

_Cobra Kai Karate School (or what's left of it)_

_Reseda, California_

_The Following Morning_

 

 

William closed his eyes and extended his hands. When he reopened his eyes, the damage that had been caused by the battle the previous night had been completely fixed. William turned to see Johnny, Daniel, Robby and Samantha.

 

“Are you ready to go, guys?” William asked. “Yeah, we are,” Johnny said. Before any more words could be said, a beeping sounded from the communicator on William's wrist. “King William. Go ahead,” William said.

 

 

“ _Your Majesty, this is Mal,_ ” Mal said from the Bridge of the _Enterprise_. “ _We're picking up a massive amount of dimensional folds opening. The signatures indicate use of Scarlett Army technology._ ” “We'll be right up,” William said. “King William, out.”

 

Moments later, William, Johnny, Daniel, Robby and Samantha disappeared in red mist.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Aboard_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A

_Main Bridge_

 

 

The turbolift doors opened, revealing William, Johnny, Daniel, Robby and Samantha. William gestured for the four Cobra Kai Key components to assume stations. Fittingly, Johnny and Daniel took seats on opposite sides of the Bridge, with Robby and Samantha sitting in between.

 

On the Bridge viewscreen, ships of every size and description began to stream from out of the dimensional fold. “We're being hailed by the Harvester flight leader,” Zenon said. “On the holo-com, Zenon,” William said.

 

 

A familiar visage formed on the _Enterprise_ Bridge. “DDV Enterprise _, this is Tho'Wri of the First Unified Harvester-EDF Attack Squadron. Please respond,_ ” the figure said. “This is King William, Tho'Wri. It is good to see you again,” William said.

 

“ _It is just as good for_ me _to see_ you _again, Your Majesty,_ ” Tho'Wri said. “ _We will follow where you lead._ ” “We accept your vow, Tho'Wri,” William said. “And don't worry. When battle comes, I'll join it as you taught me.”

 

 

“Another ship from the fleet is hailing us,” Zenon said. “On screen,” William said as Tho'Wri's image faded. “ _This is Captain Christopher Pike of the Federation Starship_ Enterprise _calling_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise,” the new ship's captain said on the _Enterprise_ 's viewscreen.

 

“This is King William of Cinnabar, Captain Pike,” William said. “ _Your ship is as big and as amazing as Admiral Archer told me,_ ” Pike said.

 

 

William knew of only one Starfleet officer from Pike's time with that last name. “ _He also told me when it is the_ Enterprise _'s time that we would need to join up with it in battle,_ ” Pike continued. “ _Request permission to join your armada._ ”

 

“Permission granted,” William said. Pike nodded before the viewscreen returned to a shot of the growing armada.

 

 

“You've sure got some strange friends, King William,” Johnny said. “And the best is yet to come, Johnny,” William said. “Ensign Kar, address intracraft to the entire armada.” “Channel open,” Zenon said.

 

 

“Attention, all ships and personnel. This is King William,” William said. “We have been on a long and dangerous journey these last years. We have made...and lost...friends and family around the way. And now, we must work together in the last five worlds in order to defeat the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos once and for all time.”

 

“One of our newest crewmembers taught me something that fits our situation,” William continued, facing Johnny. “'We do not train to be merciful here. Mercy is for the weak. Here...on the street...in competition...a man confronts you, he is the enemy. And an enemy deserves no mercy.' Is that understood?”

 

 

As one, every crew member on every ship and fighter in the armada called out, “Understood, Your Majesty!” William smiled as he assumed the command chair. “Then let's put the last nails in the A.I.C.'s coffin. King William, out,” William said.

 

 

Johnny and Daniel smiled at their children. Then, for the first time in their lives, Johnny and Daniel shared a non-forced smile with each other.

 

 

The _Enterprise_ led the armada into another dimensional fold, which closed behind them. The final battles were about to begin.

 

 

 

_To be concluded in..._

30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode Final: “Masters of the Ultimate Power”

 


End file.
